As computer applications become more powerful and as the number of applications used by a computing device increase, the data storage requirements of the computing device increases correspondingly. Given the limited amount of space provided by a hard disk drive, there are unfortunately a number of physical limitations to the amount of data storage that may be contained in the hard disk drive. For example, the number of symbols that may be coded within a track of a magnetic disk drive is limited using a particular disk drive media. For small form factor disk drives, such as notebook drives, storage capacity is at a premium. As a consequence, a disk drive manufacturer may wish to develop ways to improve storage capacity provided by a hard disk drive.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.